


Wedding Night

by cobaltmoony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, NSFW Art, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Top Steve Rogers, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony
Summary: Art for @StuckyFanfics on twitter. Stucky wedding night!





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stucky_Streisand_Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_Streisand_Effect/gifts).



You can find more of my works on [my tumblr](http://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/) and [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cobaltmoony1/)


End file.
